fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Paratroopa
Koopa Paratroopas (or just Paratroopas) are a flying variation of Koopa Troopas they are Koopa Troopas allthough they have wings on their backs which allow them to fly in the sky they are a common enemy in the Mario series. When jumped on they usually loose their wings and become regular Koopa Troopas, and then when jumped on again they will be flung out of their shells often becoming Beach Koopas. Appearance Pathverse In the Pathverse, Koopa Paratroopas serve as aerial units for Bowser and are usually known for launching Bob-ombs upon structures and destroying them. They are the primary units for depleting resources which are not needed and can have a devastating affect on the towns they raid. Their most frequent causes for death can be long range shots and stormy weather. Ranks *Paratroopa Cadet - Paratroopas who are learning to fly efficiently and correctly. Their routines mainly include carrying rocks and dropping them on makeshift structures and doing several air stunts. Should they advance from training, they will be promoted to Paratroopa Aces. *Paratroopa Ace - The primary units used in air raids. Paratroopa Aces' are assigned to drop Bob-Ombs given to them on targeted areas to destroy them. They are usually commanded in a squadron by a Paratroopa Squadron Leader and travel in groups. *Paratroopa Squadron Leader - The Highest ranked Paratroopas in Bowser's arsenal of air units. These Paratroopas organize plans for raids on towns which they execute with their assigned squadrons of Paratroopa Aces. They can be signified from their more larger wings, flight helmet and Mezzo Bob-ombs. Super Mario MHL A Paratroopa is a playable character in Super Mario MHL and it's sequel Super Mario MHL: Series 2 agong with many other relatives like Koopa Troopa, and Dry Bones. Mario Kart ACTION! A Paratroopa appears playable for the second time in a Mario Kart game in Mario Kart ACTION! Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Paratroopas appear in Super Sloppy Bros. as common enemies. Koopa Kart Series Paratroopa makes an appearance in most of the Koopa Kart games so far. However, due to it not appearing in Super Mario Galaxy or it's sequel, it may not be a character in the upcoming game Koopa Kart Galaxy. High Flyin' Racer!! Koopa Paratroopa makes an appearance in Mario Kart Powers as an unlockable small character. Paratroopa is unlocked by beating Shell Cup on 50cc as Koopa Troopa. Paratroopa's signature Kart colors are , and . Gallery File:180px-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa in Mario Enemy Party File:Green_Paratroopa!.png|''New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.'' File:Paratroopa1.png|''Mario Kart Wii U'' File:ParatroopaMKH.png|''Mario Kart Havoc'' File:Paperparatroopa.png Luc-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa Green Paratroopa NSMB2.png|New Super Mario Bros. 2 Red Paratroopa NSMBW2 2012.png Golden Paratroopa NSMB2.png }} Category: Species Category: Enemies Category: Allies Category: Males Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopas Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Characters in Mario Kart Evergood Category:Super Mario World 3D